Mobile terminals typically achieve their mobility by transitioning between different cells of cellular communication networks, usually referred to as cell reselection. This may also happen between cells of different RATs (radio access technologies). For example, a mobile terminal may transition from a GERAN (GSM EDGE Radio Access Network) cell to an LTE (Long Term Evolution) cell. In such a scenario, the case may arise that the mobile terminal gets no knowledge from the source network (the GERAN network in this example) about whether a certain feature is supported by a candidate cell of the target network (the LTE network in this example). It is desirable to avoid negative effects like an unsuccessful reselection (resulting in a waste of power) due to the lack of support of a certain feature in the candidate target cell in such scenarios.